Entre flores
by dunia1402
Summary: Cae la nieve. Hace frío. Es un febrero lluvioso. Él se siente culpable. Ella se siente enferma. Un San Valentín. No se hablan. No hubo flores. Una caja de bombones y un bofetón. Un malentendido. Otro más. Un te lo mereces. Un y yo también. PASEN Y LEAN...
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma no me pertenece pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**La canción "Entre flores" tampoco es mía, pertenece al grup Efecto mariposa. Si no sabéis cual es la canción sólo os diré que es muy triste y os recomiendo que no la escuchéis. **

**Aquí vuelvo con otro fic, otra vez con una canción y otra vez con mis niños Ranma y Akane, espero que os guste pero os advierto que será triste ya que por ahí en un review me pidieron algo con drama y es lo que estoy intentando. ¡Pero no os preocupéis porque el romanticismo sigue asegurado! ****Y dicho esto...**

* * *

><p><strong>*** ENTRE FLORES ***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Te llevas mi sonrisa,<strong>

**te dejas todo lo demás.**

**Y entre tú y yo tan sólo flores.**

– **Sigo sin entender qué hago aquí todas las tardes – **comenta Ranma poniendo el pie derecho sobre su pierna izquierda, harto de estar sentado en esa silla tarde tras tarde. Vaya silla incómoda.

– **Si ella está así es por tu culpa y lo sabes **– le reprocha Nabiki des del umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Akane. La mirada de Ranma se dirige rápidamente hacia ella. ¿Cómo es posible que Nabiki lo sepa?

– **¡Nabiki!** – la regaña Kasumi mientras recoge el termómetro de una Akane dormida – **Eso no es así. Vaya**, **la fiebre sólo ha bajado unas décimas, habrá que tener paciencia** – sonríe tristemente Kasumi –. **Llamaré a Tofú para decírselo, Ranma quédate aquí por si despierta y necesita algo.**

Ranma asiente, a Kasumi no se le puede negar nada. Ahora ya sabe lo que hace ahí y se lo tiene merecido. Lleva tres días así. Otra tarde larga y aburrida viendo dormir a Akane. Pero como dice Nabiki es culpa suya y se lo tiene merecido. Con esos cinco días hace ya dos semanas que Akane no le dirige la palabra.

Las dos muchachas salen de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a un Ranma culpable mirando a Akane. Se la ve tan pálida. Tan frágil. Más delgada. Muy inmóvil. Demasiado blanca. Sin vida. Casi como si estuviera…

Zarandea su cabeza queriendo quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Da un vistazo hacia Akane y con el dedo meñique se quita una gotita que amenazaba salir de su ojo. ¡No! Akane nunca lo abandonará y menos por culpa de una simple pulmonía.

Mira por la ventana. Otro frío día de febrero, caen algunos copos de nieve. No sabe si le gusta la nieve, antes le gustaba, no se convierte en chica con la nieve, con la lluvia sí, detesta la lluvia. El verbo detestar se queda corto, sería más apropiado el verbo odiar. Quizás la nieve también la odie, hace que haga más frío y Akane está así por coger frío. Se levanta y la arropa, le entran ganas de besar su frente. Lo hace, al fin y al cabo nadie lo ve y ella sigue siendo su prometida. Está muy caliente.

– **Ponte buena marimacho, todo es más aburrido sin ti** – le susurra y se vuelve a sentar en la silla recordando porque Akane se encuentra en esas condiciones.

_Estaba estudiando muy concentrado en su habitación. Aquella charla que tuvo con Nabiki antes de empezar la universidad caló muy hondo dentro de él. "**Llevar el dojo no es sólo cuestión de ser un buen maestro de artes marciales y sino mira al maestro Happosai o a nuestros padres**. **Esto es una empresa familiar y tú tendrás que ser responsable con ella. Piensa en el futuro de mi hermanita cuñado, ella será infeliz con un hombre que no sepa llevar las cuentas…"** Condenada Nabiki, vaya lavado de cerebro le hizo._

_Desde entonces estudiaba todos los días como un jabato, pero el sonido del teléfono lo distrajo. Al ver que nadie lo cogía se levantó decidido a hacerlo para acabar con ese sonido estridente. Al salir vio a Kasumi limpiando sus manos en el delantal que iba directa al teléfono. Estaría fregando los platos por eso tardaba._

– _**Casa de los Tendo** – dijo al descolgar – **claro que sí, tú tranquila Kane que alguien te lo llevará. Hasta luego cariño, nos vemos en la cena.**_

_Pensó que Akane estaría en la facultad haciendo uno de esos trabajos en grupo para la clase de organización escolar. Pensó que se había dejado algún libro importante. Pensó que alguien se lo llevaría. Pensó que él no porque hacía días que no se hablaba con Akane. Pensó en aquel maldito San Valentín. Pensó que si no hubiera sido por aquel examen de economía que le robaba el sueño no se habría olvidado de comprar aunque sólo fuera una flor para ella. Pensó que con una simple flor ella hubiera sido feliz. Pensó, pensó, pensó y pensó sin saber que todo aquello eran simples suposiciones._

_Se colocó los cascos de nuevo, hacía tiempo que había descubierto que la música le ayudaba a concentrarse. La música amansa a las fieras. Entre canción y canción oyó a alguien hablando. Retiró los cascos y reconoció la voz de Kasumi._

– … _**y deberías ordenar la habitación, no se cómo te concentras con tanto desorden. ¿Harás lo que te he pedido verdad? **– preguntó dándole un paraguas._

– _**Lo haré.** – Dijo cogiendo el paraguas, no sabía que fuera suyo pero si Kasumi se lo daba era porque quería que lo guardara._

_Volvió a ponerse los auriculares y ordenó antes de seguir estudiando. Necesitaba descansar un rato para poner en orden su habitación y sus pensamientos. No creía que él debiera pedir perdón. En San Valentín el bofetón se lo dio ella a él. Se tenía que disculpar ella._

_El mp3 se había quedado sin batería y hacía rato que el único sonido que acompañaba a Ranma era el de la lluvia. La noche había llegado trayendo con ella una gran tormenta. Decidió que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado y se dirigió al comedor cuando le llegó aquel aroma a cena recién hecha gentileza mamá Nodoka y Kasumi. Al salir vio entrar a Akane por la puerta principal mojada de pies a cabeza. Lo miró y emitió una especie de gruñido mientras tiritaba._

– _**Akane, Ranma ¿ya habéis llegado? **– gritó Kasumi des del comedor – **la cena ya está lista.**_

_¿Habéis llegado? ¿De dónde se supone que tenían que llegar los dos juntos? Entonces su cerebro encajó las piezas: el paraguas, el "¿Harás lo que te he pedido?", la gran tormenta y las ropas mojadas de Akane. Entendió el malentendido y supo que ese "alguien te lo llevará" en realidad era que él le llevaría un paraguas. _

_Quiso disculparse por el malentendido pero su cerebro siguió montando el puzzle y le recordó el bofetón de Akane cuando se enteró que los bombones de San Valentín no los había comprado él sino Ryoga. _

_Él no quiso mentirle, pero se la veía tan feliz con aquella caja en forma de corazón que él no había comprado. Akane creyó que su prometido había tenido por fin un detalle con ella y se la veía tan radiante. _

_No quería herirla por eso se lo explicó a Ryoga y le pidió que no le dijera nada a Akane. Ryoga que seguía medio enamorado de Akane y quería lo mejor para ella aceptó. Ranma le pagó los bombones y sintió un gran alivio. Alivio que duró poco ya que esa misma noche Akane supo la verdad. _

_Su "gran amiga" Ukyo le había explicado todo a Akane porque no soportó la idea de que Ranma y Akane pudieran dar un paso más en su relación. Hacía unos meses que Ryoga vivía con ella y escuchó toda la conversación y le faltó tiempo para decírselo a Akane._

_Desde entonces Akane no le hablaba y él a ella tampoco. Pero él no tuvo la culpa. En el fondo lo que quería era lo mejor para ella. Él había pagado los bombones. En el fondo él no tuvo la culpa y todos esos pensamientos lo hicieron hablar._

– _**Te lo tienes merecido** – dijo con una sonrisa entre dientes. Incluso puso la cara esperando el bofetón y algún que otro insulto. Al menos así Akane le hablaría. Y esperó…_

_Un bofetón e insulto que nunca llegaron porque Akane se sorprendió al pensar que él lo había hecho adrede. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, con esa ropa mojada que pesaba una tonelada. Entró en su habitación a coger ropas limpias y se metió un baño sin que nadie la viera._

_Aquella noche no bajó a cenar y al día siguiente no bajó a desayunar. Él fue a la facultad pensando que ella estaba enfadada y sintiéndose mal porque no quería estar así con ella. Por eso a la vuelta le compró un ramo de flores y en menos de diez segundos escribió una preciosa tarjeta. Era muy tarde ya que se había apuntado al club de básquet de la universidad, no es que le entusiasmara ese deporte pero de daba becas. _

_Aquel día no llovía pero quedaban charcos del día anterior casi congelados por el frío. Imaginó a Akane corriendo bajo la lluvia y apretó con fuerza el ramo. Esperaba que aquello la hiciera recapacitar. Aquello y la tarjeta por supuesto. Iba a pedir perdón y eso no era habitual en él por eso Akane debería apreciarlo._

_Al entrar al dojo Tendo se quitó la chaqueta, la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro. Notó un ambiente enrarecido. Sólo silencio y personas hablando en susurros. Vio al doctor Tofú de la mano de su prometida Kasumi en el salón y no quiso molestar. Se estarían diciendo secretitos de amor, pensó risueño y se dirigió a la habitación de Akane._

_Al abrir la puerta un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y su mejor sonrisa cayó al suelo junto a su ramo de flores. La habitación de Akane estaba ordenada, pero no ordenada como siempre, estaba "extrañamente ordenada"._

_No había ropa en el suelo como era habitual a esas horas en la habitación de Akane. Después de un día de clases lo primero que hacía era quitarse la ropa y dejarla en el suelo, ponerse su gi y entrenar un rato. Después de un baño subía a hacer los deberes pero no había libros abiertos ni apuntes por el escritorio. Cuando se cansaba de la silla (que como Ranma había podido comprobar esos últimos días era muy incómoda) se estiraba en la cama para seguir estudiando. Pero la cama estaba hecha sin la forma de Akane encima de ella después de haber pasado horas estudiando. _

_Notó una mano en su hombro que hizo que se girara._

– _**Ranma creo que debemos hablar** – le dijo el doctor Tofú._

– _**¿Qué está pasando?** – Preguntó, no hubo respuesta porque ni Kasumi ni Tofú sabían como decírselo. Él sintió algo en su estómago que pudo identificar como miedo – **¡Akane! ¡Akaneeee!** – gritó como aquel día que tuvo a Akane entre sus brazos pensando que la había perdido entrando en todas las habitaciones._

– _**Ranma, Akane no está aquí** – le informó Kasumi, él la miró con una interrogación en sus ojos entrecerrados – **está en el hospital.**_

– _**¿Qué le ha pasado?** – dijo notando que su voz se había quebrado._

– _**No lo sabemos aún, esta mañana se ha levantado con mucha fiebre y aunque le he puesto una inyección la fiebre no ha cesado y no hemos tenido otro remedio más que llevarla al hospital – **le explicó el doctor._

_Akane estuvo dos días en el hospital. No fue capaz de ir a verla porque el sentimiento de culpabilidad no se lo permitió. La fiebre cada día iba disminuyendo lentamente y los médicos decidieron que la cama que ocupaba ella en el hospital la necesitarían para gente más enferma. Se excusaron diciendo que en su casa estaría mejor ya que su hermana Kasumi era enfermera e iba a hacer lo mismo en el hospital que en su casa._

_Le diagnosticaron una pulmonía aguda causada por un frío intenso al que la joven había sido sometida. Debía estar un mes en casa sin corrientes de aire y sin pasar frío. Nadie entendía qué podría haber pasado. Él no tuvo el valor de explicar la verdad. Se sentía ruin, ruin y muy cobarde. Esa era la palabra: cobarde._

_Akane pasó días enteros durmiendo alimentada con suero. La llevaron a casa con una ambulancia y él la subió en brazos dormida desde la ambulancia hasta su cama. Sólo le vio los ojos abiertos en una ocasión en esos días. Cuando la trajeron del hospital. Al recostarla en la cama y romper el abrazo ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, detrás de él pudo ver unas flores con una tarjeta donde se podía leer un simple: "Perdón". _

_Alguien las había recogido del suelo y se había encargado de ponerlas en la mesita de Akane de manera que se pudiera leer bien la tarjeta. Akane supo que el perdón era de él y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo ella sabía darle. Él le devolvió la sonrisa con una culpabilidad enorme en su mirada. Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y la sonrisa murió en sus labios. Él sólo pensó "**me lo tengo merecido por decirte lo que te dije**"._

_Y pasaron dos días más. _

Y allí se encontraba Ranma en la habitación de Akane como las últimas tres tardes al lado de unas flores que empezaban a marchitar y esperando a que ella le hablara de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Bueno... espero vuestros comentarios. A ver qué os parece. Explicadme si he conseguido crear un buen ambiente de drama o no. Yo espero haber conseguido mi propósito ;) ya me diréis...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma no me pertenece pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**La canción "Entre flores" tampoco es mía, pertenece al grup Efecto mariposa.**

**Antes de nada agradecer la acogida de esta historia. No me lo esperaba la verdad. Hasta he tenido un comentario en inglés jijiji **

**El segundo capítulo me ha quedado creo que os gustará. ¡DECÍDMELO PLEASE! Tanto si es para bien como si es para mal… **

* * *

><p><strong>Que extraño es el destino, <strong>

**nos une y vuelve a separar **

**y entre tú y yo tan sólo flores.**

* * *

><p>Al abrir la puerta se topó con unos ojos marrones que lo miraban con desprecio. Akane sentada en la cama no pudo resistir ponerle mala cara.<p>

– **No estoy aquí por gusto que te quede claro** – dijo dirigiéndose a la silla que le había provocado dolor de espalda semanas atrás. Él no dijo nada más, ella abrió la boca sólo para bostezar.

Akane dirigió su vista hacia la televisión para seguir viendo una telenovela cutre de adolescentes y Ranma abrió el libro que llevaba de "Marketing y dirección de empresas".

Hacía ya tres semanas que Akane despertó y era justo el mismo tiempo que Ranma y Akane no se veían.

_Un viernes por la tarde Ranma llegó al hogar Tendô curvado por el dolor de espalda que arrastraba pensando que no podría aguantar una quinta tarde sentado en la silla de Akane, se había sentado en el suelo pero desde esa perspectiva no podía ver bien a la bella durmiente._

_Oyó mucho ruido en el piso de arriba y al subir vio que venía de la habitación de Akane. _

_– **No me creo que haya estado durmiendo casi una semana ¡no soy un Saotome!** – escuchó antes de entrar, cuando acabó la frase todos rieron. Él también, era la voz de Akane y eso sólo podía significar que había pasado el peligro._

_Al entrar vio que Akane había recuperado el color en sus mejillas y reía. Ranma no pudo evitar acercase a ella y abrazarla, sin importar que toda la familia les estuviera presente._

_– **Me alegro que estés bien Akane** – dijo con un abrazo cariñoso. Ella se quedó inmóvil, es lo último que esperaba que Ranma hiciera. Pero no pudo evitar el pensar que si ella estaba así era por culpa de él._

_– **¿En serio? Porque yo creo que me lo merecía** – levantó su brazo derecho y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. _

_Las palabras cayeron sobre Ranma como una jarra de agua fría, no las esperaba. Pero las palmaditas en la espalda fueron mucho peores, no pensaba que Akane fuera tan rencorosa._

_– **Por supuesto que lo digo en serio. Me alegro porque por fin dejaré de sentarme en esa silla tan incómoda y malgastar mis tardes es esta habitación viendo dormir a una marimacho como tú **– murmuró rompiendo el abrazo. _

_A Akane esa información le retumbó en la cabeza. Ranma había estado al lado de ella todas las tardes. Pero seguía siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre, para variar sólo pensaba en él y en que no soportaba la silla._

_– **Perfecto. Entonces ya puedes dejar de malgastar tu tiempo conmigo. Sal de mi habitación y no vuelvas nunca más** – sus mejillas cada vez estaban más sonrojadas._

_Tanto los padres, como las hermanas, la madre y el doctor Tofú se mantuvieron al margen de la conversación. Mirándose sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Nabiki iba a abrir la boca cuando Nodoka le agarró del brazo y le dijo "no" con la cabeza._

_– **¿Eso es lo que quieres?** – Ella asintió con la cabeza – **Pues venga que te vaya bien** – soltó Ranma. _

_En la habitación de Akane se hizo el silencio que se rompió unos segundos más tarde por un portazo provocado por alguien en el piso de abajo. _

_– **¿No tenéis hambre?**– preguntó Akane sonriente como si no hubiera pasado nada hacía un rato. _

Y allí se encontraban de nuevo después de aquella discusión. Había pasado más de media hora y la situación se volvía cada vez más tensa. Akane llevaba más de quince minutos haciendo zapping intentando no mirar de reojo al chico que tenía al lado. Ranma había leído el mismo párrafo más de cien veces incapaz de concentrarse. Aún no podía creer que su madre le pidiera que pasara la tarde en la habitación de Akane habiendo presenciado lo que pasó aquel viernes.

_– **Por favor Ranma, hazlo por mí** – suplicó su madre._

_– **Por ti haría cualquier cosa y lo sabes pero entiende que fue ella la que me dijo que no quería volver a verme. Además tengo que estudiar** – dijo aun sabiendo que se moría de ganas por pasar un rato con Akane, nunca pensó que pudiera echar de menos a nadie de esa manera. Pero su orgullo era mayor al sentimiento de añoranza. _

_Y así iban pasando las tardes sin verse. Akane era una chica muy querida y siempre había gente en su habitación haciéndole pasar el rato. Ranma había visto subir y bajar a muchos compañeros de instituto y universidad, amigos, vecinos… que iban a visitar a Akane. _

_Cuando fueron pasando los días disminuyeron las visitas y empeoró el estado de salud de Akane. En un principio debía estar un mes encerrada pero la cosa se complicó y los doctores decidieron que permaneciera en reposo algún tiempo más. _

_La familia decidió que siempre habría un miembro de la familia a su lado por lo que pudiera pasar ya que tenían miedo de dejarla sola porque un día yendo al lavabo cayó al suelo desmayada y se hizo un esguince en el brazo. Ranma se negó a participar en el horario que habían establecido. _

_Subieron la televisión a su dormitorio ya que ella tenía prohibido estar en sitios donde hubiera corriente. Las tardes eran más amenas con la caja tonta pero no podía evitar pensar que su prometido no estaba allí en esos momentos tan difíciles. Ella se encontraba peor de lo que hacía creer a su familia y sentía la necesidad de hablarlo con él._

_Aquella tarde tocaba a Nodoka hacerse cargo de Akane pero le había surgido un imprevisto. No había nadie más en la casa y no parecía que hubiera a haber ninguna visita. No le quedó otra que pedirle el favor a su hijo pero comprobó que su hijo era más cabezota de lo que imaginaba. _

_– **Entonces no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Akane** – intentó otra táctica – **sabes que los doctores dijeron que no podía quedarse sola por si tenía otro desmayo. Además en la habitación de Akane puedes estudiar. A no ser que quieras ir tú a la comisaría a buscas al maestro Haposai. **_

_Ranma resignado aceptó la primera oferta._

En la habitación de Akane esta se dedicaba a hacer zapping porque el culebrón había terminado. Akane topó con un canal de videoclips donde acababa una canción y empezaban las primeras notas de una canción muy conocida para ambos. A Akane se le cayó el mando de la tele al oírla y Ranma por primera vez dejó su lectura para mirar la televisión. "¿La recordará?" pensaron ambos. Y sus recuerdos volaron años atrás.

_– **¿Y eso qué es?** – preguntó Ranma cuando entró al salón y se encontró a Akane mirando un paquete que había encima de la mesita._

_– **Un regalo** – contestó Akane._

_– **Eso ya lo veo tonta, lo que quiero saber es de quien es** – no era Ranma quien hablaba sino sus celos porque sabía que no era de nadie de la familia._

_Ese día Akane cumplía dieciocho años y sabiendo que la familia pasaba un mal momento económico les dijo que no quería nada de fiestas ni regalos. _

_– **Es de mi madre** – dijo lentamente abriendo y cerrando los ojos – **al cumplir los dieciocho mi padre nos da un regalo que mi madre preparó antes de su muerte. A Kasumi le regaló unos pendientes de perlas que pertenecían a mi abuela y a Nabiki su anillo de boda que perteneció a la familia de mi padre. Y aquí tengo el mío…** – terminó con un gran suspiro._

_– **¿Y qué esperas para abrirlo?** – la chica levantó los hombros como diciendo "no lo sé" – **¿Lo hago yo?** _

_Akane le acercó el regalo y él lo abrió notando como el papel viejo se deshacía entre sus manos. Dentro había solo una cajita de madera. Akane al verla se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ranma la tomó entre sus brazos y dejó que se desahogara. _

_Cuando Akane pudo hablar le explicó que aquello era una caja de música y que cuando era pequeña su madre la dormía mientras le cantaba la canción que sonaba en la cajita._

_– **Me trae tan buenos recuerdos** – dijo al abrirla y oír aquella canción._

_– **Vamos que mi suegra sabía que te haría el mejor regalo** – bromeó Ranma tocándole la mejilla con su dedo índice._

_– **Sí** – rió ella – **pero también es el único que me han hecho hoy.**_

_– **Fuiste tú quien lo quiso así** – le recordó el chico aún abrazado a ella – **pero yo llevo todo el día queriendo darte un regalo.**_

_– **Dije que no quería que me comprarais nada** –refunfuño haciéndose la enfadada, pero que su prometido hubiera pensado en ella le halagaba._

_– **Es que no lo he comprado. Y la verdad es que no sé si el regalo es para ti o para mí…** – dijo estrechando todavía más el abrazo._

_Entonces se miraron a los ojos como tantas veces habían hecho antes pero esta vez por fin se vieron y entendieron más en una mirada que lo que un millón de palabras hubieran dicho. La vista de ambos bajó a los labios. Ojos, labios. Labios, ojos. Ojos, labios… beso. Se dieron su primer beso de verdad mientras sentían de fondo SU canción._

Aquella misma canción que sonaba en aquel videoclip cantada por una chica de grandes ojos azules con voz de ángel. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo y por primera vez se giró a mirar a Akane.

Akane en un movimiento  
>rápido se tapó con las sábanas y mantas. Se acurrucó e intentó que su vigilante no se percatara que estaba sollozando, pero al sorber los mocos Ranma se percató de que algo no andaba bien. Se acercó a la cama de Akane y decidió que su orgullo no podía dominarlo.<p>

– **¿Te… te pasa algo?** – tartamudeó nervioso.

Akane dudó unos instantes pero se dijo a ella misma que no quería seguir callando.

– **¡Pues sí!** – gritó destapándose dejando su cabello despeinado. Ranma pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos – **me pasa que eres un idiota y no te das cuenta que no puedo seguir peleada contigo. Me pasa que cada día te echo más de menos y parece ser que para ti ni siquiera existo. Me pasa que soy imbécil y que contra más te quiero olvidar más te recuerdo** – dijo todo eso casi gritando sin dejar que él pudiera decir nada. Entonces bajó la voz – **y me pasa que lo único que quiero ahora mismo es que me abraces, me beses y me digas que este último mes nunca ha existido.**

– **De acuerdo. Por ti soy capaz de aceptar que este año sólo tiene once meses** – dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Akane – **y ahora déjame un huequito en tu cama para abrazarte y… besarte. Pero sólo porque tú me lo pides ¡eh!**

Akane le dio un pequeño bofetón que más que bofetón pareció una caricia y se destapó.

– **Bonitas sábanas. No sabía que te gustaran las flores rosa pastel** – comentó Ranma acomodándose a su lado y le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz.

– **Regalo de mi suegra** – le informó Akane dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo de siempre:**

**Ranma no me pertenece pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**La canción "Entre flores" tampoco es mía, pertenece al grup Efecto mariposa.**

**¡Y volver a agradecer los reviews! no sabéis lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Seguid escribiendo seguid! jijiji Todavía no hay nada trágico (o no del todo) pero preparaos para el siguiente capítulo jojojojo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Y mientras te perdías<strong>

**al borde de la vida, amor**

**secaste mi voz**

**tapaste el sol**

**y es que te quise tanto.**

– _**¿Vas a dejar ya un canal? Es que me estás mareando – **reprochó Ranma. Akane respiró profundamente y apagó la tele. Akane llevaba más de dos meses encerrada y ya estaba más que harta._

– _**Muy bien. ¿Te gusta este canal?** – preguntó de mala gana._

– _**El mejor de todos** – contestó él – **y a ti ¿te gusta ser tan borde?**_

– _**Me encanta... y sobretodo contigo** – contestó ella – **y a ti ¿te gusta que sea borde contigo?** – dijo acercando su nariz a la nariz de Ranma._

– _**No es lo que más me gusta de ti, pero lo acepto** – le dijo pensativo – **y a ti ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mi? – **Akane se quedó pensando un minuto y otro y otro…** – No hace falta que contestes hoy ¡eh! Tómate tu tiempo.**_

– _**Es que no es tan fácil Ranma. ¿O acaso si yo te preguntara que es lo que más te gusta de mi lo sabrías al momento? – **dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

– _**¡****Por supuesto! – **Dijo muy convencido Ranma** – pero te vas a quedar con la duda.**_

– _**¡Joooo Ranma! – **Exclamó Akane con voz de niña pequeña** – no me dejes con la duda, no soporto quedarme con la duda. Es más odio a duda. – **Ranma reía ante el discurso de Akane. _

_Ella al ver que se reía pasó al ataque. Ranma estaba recostado en la cama al lado de ella. Akane se sentó encima de Ranma rodeando el cuerpo de él con sus piernas y brazos. Ranma dejó de reír y se le puso colorado como un tomate._

– _**Muy bien Ranma. ¿Qué debo hacer para que no me dejes con la duda?** – dijo con voz sexi._

– _**Déjame que piense** – se señaló la mejilla – **prueba dándome un besito aquí. **– Akane se lo dio y lo miró como diciendo "¿Ya?" – **Creo que no. A ver aquí** – dijo señalándose los labios. Akane dudó un momento pero le siguió el juego. – **Vale. Creo que harían falta cinco o seis de estos. **_

– _**Pues me quedo con la duda** – dijo Akane quitándose de encima de Ranma. _

_Akane cogió el brazo de Ranma y lo puso al alrededor de ella, entonces se recostó encima del pecho de Ranma y encendió la tele._

– _**Ranma – **Akane habló media hora más tarde** – ¿Tú y yo qué somos?**_

– _**Personas – **contestó él muy convencido. Akane le dio un pellizco en la barriga** – Akane tú y yo estamos bien como estamos no hay ninguna necesidad de poner ningún nombre a lo que hay entre nosotros. – **Ranma hablaba muy serio** – pero si necesitas poner un nombre supongo que prometidos ¿no?**_

– _**No es la palabra que más me gusta porque a eso nos obligan pero supongo que lo acepto – **murmuró Akane._

_Pasaron largo rato en silencio abrazados mirando a la tele sin ver nada._

– _**Tu sonrisa, lo que más me gusta de ti es tu sonrisa** – dijo Ranma._

– _**Tus ojos, lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos** – dijo Akane._

* * *

><p>– <strong>Deberías ir a casa a descansar<strong> – Ranma se asustó al escuchar la voz de su madre que hizo que dejara de recordar. Ella le puso una mano en la espalda ya que Ranma estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos y la cabeza encima de la cama donde se encontraba Akane. Ranma le dio una negativa con la cabeza.

– **Cuñado escucha a tu madre. Ve a casa y métete una ducha que al final van a venir los de sanidad a por ti.** – Bromeó Nabiki.

– **Nabiki no es momento de bromear ¿o es que no ves la gravedad de todo esto?** – preguntó Ranma.

– **Entiendo que te sientas culpable porque ella esté aquí por tu culpa pero tienes que entender que ya tenemos bastante con lo que le está pasando a Akane como para tener que preocuparnos también por ti.** – Una vez dicho esto Nabiki desapareció de la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba Akane.

Ranma se quedó parado pensando cómo diablos podía saber Nabiki que era otra vez culpa de él.

– **Ranma hijo, llevas dos días sin dormir y no has comido prácticamente nada** – dijo su madre con la voz más dulce que tenía – **ve a casa, yo me quedo aquí y si hay algún cambio en el estado de Akane te llamo. **– El estómago de Ranma en ese instante emitió un rugido – **¿ves?** – Dijo su madre – **hasta tu estómago me da la razón. Hay comida de sobras en la nevera. **

– **Quizás tengas razón – **contestó sin fuerzas luego le dio un beso a Akane en la frente intentando no tocar ningún tubito de esos a los que estaba Akane enganchada.

Salió del hospital y vio que el sol había desaparecido, el día que ingresaron a Akane era un día soleado pero ya se sabe que los días de primavera son del todo variables.

Tuvo suerte ya que empezó a llover justo cuando llegó al dojo. Fue directo a la cocina y vació la nevera en menos de cinco minutos. No comió, devoró.

Luego dudó entre meterse un rato en la cama a descansar o darse un baño. Al recordar las palabras de Nabiki decidió que lo mejor sería un buen baño.

Al meterse en la bañera notó que su cuerpo se relajaba al contacto con el agua caliente. Y aunque quiso desconectar su mente esta le recordó como había acabado Akane en el hospital.

– _**¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica para que la saques un día por ahí? **– preguntó Akane apartando el libro que tenía Ranma en las manos._

– _**Dejarme estudiar para que la pueda sacar más de un día en el futuro **__– contestó Ranma volviendo a poner el libro en vertical._

– _**El futuro es muy incierto Ranma, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar mañana **– comentó Akane poniendo morritos._

– _**Akane – **__dijo secamente Ranma – __**mientras los médicos no den su consentimiento no vas a salir de casa.**_

– _**Pero es que llevo encerrada casi tres meses y ya estoy mucho mejor, ya ni pierdo el conocimiento y… – **Ranma le cerró la boca con dos dedos._

– _**No hay peros que valgan y ahora déjame estudiar tranquilo que mañana tengo un examen muy complicado – **dijo Ranma con la esperanza de que a Akane se le quitara la idea de salir. _

– _**Tú siempre pensando en ti no te importa lo más mínimo lo que yo quiero – **gritó Akane, Ranma iba a hablar cuando Akane siguió con su griterío. – **Pues vete, vete a estudiar a otro lado si tanto te molesto. **_

_Akane se tapó con las mantas y Ranma desapareció de la habitación porque conocía lo suficiente a Akane como para saber que en estos casos lo mejor era dejarla sola._

_Cuando la noche cayó Ranma subió a darle las buenas noches a Akane. Cuando subió a la habitación Akane estaba con Nabiki y ambas hablaban entre susurros._

– _**Vengo a darle las buenas noches a Akane – **dijo Ranma cuando entró y las dos muchachas se le quedaron mirando._

– _**Dadas están – **dijo Akane con un gesto de chulería** – ya te puedes ir – **prosiguió haciéndole un gesto con la mano como de desprecio._

_**- Hermanita, cuñadito, creo que debéis hablar – **Nabiki se puso en pie y los dejó solos._

_Ranma miró a Akane y comprendió que seguía molesta. Se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. Rebuscó entre las ropas de Akane._

_- **¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?** – Akane no entendía la actitud de Ranma._

_- **Buscar ropa de abrigo porque si salimos esta noche no quiero que cojas frío y sobretodo que nadie se entere** – Akane lo miraba como una princesa mirando a su príncipe azul cuando este la rescata de la torre - **¿me lo prometes?**_

_- **¡Te lo prometo!** – exclamó Akane mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>COMENTAD LO QUE QUERÁIS :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma no me pertenece pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**La canción "Entre flores" tampoco es mía, pertenece al grup Efecto mariposa.**

**¡Por cierto! Gracias por los comentarios, no he podido actualizar antes porque he estado muy ocupada. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez ok… ¡Ah! Preparad los pañuelitos de papel que hasta yo he llorado escribiendo esto…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tú,<br>me dejas sin nada  
>todo se acaba hoy<br>cerraste los ojos  
>no te dije adiós.<strong>

**Y es que tú  
>sólo tú.<strong>

_Al romper el abrazo Akane corrió a vestirse ayudada por Ranma. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abrigada y Ranma le dio el visto bueno decidieron huir por la ventana._

– _**Un segundo** – comentó Akane mientras iba a su mesilla de noche a coger las llaves del coche. – **Ahora podemos irnos.**_

– _**De eso nada Akane, no hace falta que cojas las llaves porque vamos a dar una vuelta a la manzana y vamos a volver.**_

– _**Porfi Ranma, después de no estar encerrada lo que más hecho de menos es conducir** – dijo con voz de niña pequeña y poniendo las manos en forma de ruego._

– _**¡Ah! ¿Pero es que además piensas conducir tú?** – Akane afirmó con la cabeza arqueando las cejas como diciéndole "es obvio ¿no?". Al ver que la cara seria de Ranma no cambiaba decidió hacer una guerra de cosquillas, con él siempre funcionaba.– **Vale, vale** – decía Ranma entre risas – **si paras de hacerme cosquillas iremos donde quieras.**_

– _**¿Y conduciré yo? –** preguntó Akane sin alejar sus manos del cuerpo de Ranma._

– _**Sí, pero con una condición. Si te encuentras mal me lo dirás, nada de hacerte la valiente.** – Akane iba a replicar pero Ranma siguió hablando – **entonces volveremos a casa y yo llevaré el coche. Y una última cosa… **– la cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la ventana. Akane la miró asustada, Ranma hablaba muy serio – **Ya tenía ganas yo de tener una cita contigo lejos de esta casa…**_

_Entonces saltó por la ventana mientras en la cabeza de Akane resonaban las palabras "cita contigo", qué bien sonaban en boca de su prometido dirigidas a ella._

– _**¿Akane se puede saber dónde me llevas? Llevamos más de media hora en el coche. **– decía el muchacho preocupado por ella, para su estado de salud no debía ser bueno conducir tanto rato en una noche tan fría y oscura._

– _**Ya estamos llegando impaciente **– dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_Akane lo había llevado por un camino montañoso que iba a parar a un descampado con una pineda al frente. Aparcó el coche en el descampado y se bajó del coche. A Ranma aquel lugar se le hacía muy conocido, como si ya hubiera estado allí alguna vez._

– _**¡Ajá! **– exclamó Ranma al salir del coche – **ya sé lo que pretendes hacer. ¡Lo que quieres es secuestrarme! Policia socorro hay una marimacho que me quiere secuestrar.** – Gritó burlándose de Akane._

– _**Idiota… **–susurró Akane con un gotarrón de sudor saliendo de su frente – **A mi no me hace falta secuestrarte, tú irías hasta el fin del mundo si yo te lo pidiese. **– __Y dicho esto se dirigió a un caminito que había en la pineda. _

_R__anma se quedó en pie mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que acababa de decir Akane y lo que más le jodió de todo es que ella tenía toda la razón. Cuando logró reaccionar al cabo de unos minutos la siguió. La encontró sentada en la arena enfrente de una pequeña cala. La única luz que había era la de una inmensa luna llena que además se reflejaba en el agua. Ranma se sentó a su lado y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio disfrutando de la compañía mutua._

– _**Aquí venía todos los veranos con mi familia** – explicó Akane con voz triste._

– _**¡Vaya! Lo dices como si fuera un castigo, yo habría pagado por haber ido con mi familia todos los veranos a la playa** – le informó Ranma._

– _**No es eso tonto… es que cuando murió mi madre dejamos de venir. Bueno, si no recuerdo mal cuando tenía unos siete o ocho años volví a venir y hasta día de hoy no había vuelto a pisar esta playa** – Akane se tapó la boca con la mano para disimular una gran sonrisa pero Ranma se dio cuenta._

– _**¿Y esa risilla?** – preguntó Ranma intentando quitar la mano de Akane. Ella intentaba escaparse pero no podía._

– _**¡Ay! ¡Para ya pesado! Te lo cuento si me dejas en paz, pero luego no te enfades ¡eh! **– avisó Akane._

– _**Prometo que no me enfadaré va. Además la que se enfada por tonterías eres tú…**_

– _**Ignoraré lo que acabas de decir** – murmuró Akane y comenzó su relato.– **Esta playa es muy especial para mi porque aquí me enamoré por primera vez **– Akane suspiró pesadamente y Ranma sintió celos, no quería escuchar aquella historia._

– _**Vale me alegro por ti** – dijo enfadado – **ahora que ya has recordado a tu primer amor ya podemos volver a casa ¿no?**_

– _**¡Ranma!** – le rependió Akane – **¡prometiste que no te enfadarías!**_

– _**Y no lo he hecho, sólo que es tarde y creo que deberíamos irnos. **– Akane lo miró, él supo que su excusa no colaba – **Lo siento Akane pero no creo que la historia de tu primer amor sea algo que debas contarme. **_

– _**Es que no debo contártela, es que QUIERO contártela.**_

– **¡**_**A mi no debes Akane! No creo que debas hablarme de otro sabiendo lo que hay entre nosotros.**_

– _**¡A ti sí debo Ranma! Tú eres al único al que le puedo contar todo, incluso una historia tan tonta como la de mi primer amor. Y ahora deja de refunfuñar y escúchame **– dijo Akane dándole un rápido beso en los labios–. **Recuerdo haber venido un día de julio con mi padre, mis hermanas habían ido de campamento y yo era muy pequeña y me quedé dos semanas con él. Yo cada día le pedía que me llevara a la playa y cada día era un no hasta que una mañana recibió una llamada de teléfono y me dijo "Akane hija, prepara tus cosas de la playa que nos vamos en 10 minutos". Yo tenía tantas ganas de ir que me sobraron 9 minutos** – dijo riendo Akane, Ranma rió con ella, le gustaba verla así, hacía mucho que no la veía tan… ¿feliz? –. **Al llegar montamos la sombrilla, extendimos las toallas y mientras yo hacía un castillo mi padre me dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con un amigo que me quedara allí y que sobretodo no me acercara al agua. ¿Ya imaginas por qué no?** – preguntó._

– _**¿Por qué te transformas con el agua fría no? ¡Uy! Si ese soy yo **– dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza, Akane le dio otro porque pensaba que no la estaba tomando en serio – **Porque no sabes nadar…** – dijo el chico moviendo la palma de su mano como diciendo continua tu relato._

– _**Cuando ya tenía mi castillo hecho vinieron tres niños más mayores y lo destrozaron, contra más lloraba yo más reían ellos. Entonces cogieron mis juguetes de la playa y los tiraron al agua. Fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, era un niño muy muy moreno de piel y ojos azules, se acercó a aquellos niños malos y les tiró arena en los ojos. Yo le sonreí dándole las gracias y me dirigí al mar. Yo no podía meterme porque mi padre me lo había prohibido y en la orilla con el agua mojando mis pies me puse a llorar desconsoladamente. El niño se me acercó y me preguntó si lloraba por los niños malos. Yo era incapaz de explicárselo y hablaba tartamudeando pero él me entendió y se metió al agua y recuperó todos mis juguetes. Mientras los recuperaba yo pensé que era mi heroe y sentí mariposas en el estómago. Le di las gracias mil veces y le pregunté qué quería a cambio y él me dijo que quería un helado. Yo le dije que no tenía dinero y que no podía pedírselo a mi padre porque entonces me echaría bronca porque le había desobedecido y me había acercado al agua. Él me dijo que entonces esperaría a que yo fuera más mayor y tuviera dinero para invitarle y que le tendría que llevar a una heladería de las pijas. "Entonces ya no seremos dos niños y eso será como una cita de los mayores. ¿Cómo las de los novios?" le pregunté inocente de mi y él me dijo que sí **– Akane entonces puso voz de niño – **"Sí porque cuando sea grande nosotros nos casaremos y te defenderé de los malos que tiran tus cosas al agua…**_

– … _**y no permitiré que vuelvas a llorar porque eres muy linda cuando sonríes" – **Ranma acabó la frase por ella–. **Muy bonita tu historia, me ha recordado mucho a la de mi primer y único amor. Ya decía yo que este sitio me resultaba familiar. Y ahora con tu permiso, vamos a volver a casa porque estás tiritando.**_

– _**¿Eras tú?** – preguntó Akane suspirando._

– _**Sí, ese día mi padre había quedado con un amigo suyo para decidir mi futuro. Supongo que fue el día que decidieron prometernos. Si ellos supieran que nos adelantamos a su trato… – **ambos rieron y Akane se dejó envolver por el abrazo de Ranma que la llevó hasta el coche. _

_A la vuelta él conducía y a parte del motor del coche lo único que oía era la respiración de Akane. Al llegar la cogió para llevarla a la cama y se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy caliente. Intentó despertarla pero ella no reaccionaba y fue a buscar a su madre. Lo mejor, según Nodoka, era llevarla al hospital. Y allí permanecía en coma desde aquella noche._

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo salir corriendo de la bañera. Se tapó con la toalla como pudo y resbalando por el suelo y dejando huellas mojadas descolgó.

– **Dojo Tendo** – dijo nervioso esperando malas noticias.

– **Hijo, te dije que si había algún cambio te llamaría** – era la voz de su madre, sonaba emocionada – **hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo.**

– **Hola tonto – **era la voz de Akane, sonaba débil y cansada – **¿Qué es eso de que te preocupas tanto por mi?**

– **Yo no me preocupo por ti marimacho, es sólo que me encanta ir al hospital a ver enfermeras guapas y busco cualquier excusa para ir – **dijo irónicamente.

– **¡Ah pues si es por eso no quiero verte por aquí nunca más!** – Akane no detectaba aún las ironías. Sus celos podían más que su razón.

– **Perfecto – **replicó él** – así verás como NO ME PREOCUPO POR TI –. **Esto último lo dijo con voz en grito. Le fastidiaba mucho que Akane pensara que hablaba en serio.

– **Pues vale, adiós** – al otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba "_pi pi piii"_.

Akane le había colgado. Él ni siquiera le había dejado despedirse en condiciones. Enfadado se metió puso el pijama y se metió en su futón murmurando: "**Esa niña tonta, consentida y maleducada. Es que no he podido ni decirle adiós. ¿Quién se cree que es para colgarme? Es que no pienso ir a verla. Se va a comer sus palabras, no entiende ni una broma, es que es tonta, y luego el tonto soy yo es que , es que… ¡aaahhhgg! ¡Qué rabia de tía!**" y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Durmió como doce horas seguidas y al despertar entendió que él no debía bromear con según qué cosas con Akane y como no quería que pasara como aquella vez que estuvo semanas sin verla por un enfado tonto se vistió y fue a visitarla.

En la sala de espera estaba toda la familia. Él llegó sonriente y silbando porque las últimas noticias que había tenido de Akane eran buenas y el sueño que se había echado le había sentado muy bien, pero el vacío que encontró en los ojos de sus familiares hizo que su felicidad desapareciera en menos de dos segundos.

– **¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó nervioso. Iba directo a la habitación de Akane cuando Soun se interpuso en su camino.

– **Será mejor que no entres, ella no está ahí** – sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y empezó a gritar – **mi niñita, mi pobre niña con lo joven que era.**

– **¿Era? ¿Qué ha pasado?** – los ojos de Ranma se inundaron de lágrimas. Era, había dicho era...

– **Ranma lo siento, ya sé que te dije que te llamaría pero no quería decirte esto por teléfono** –. Miró a su madre y la vio con unas ojeras enorme. Como si no hubiera dormido en los últimos días –. **Después de hablar contigo Akane quería dormir, se encontraba muy cansada y aunque los médicos nos dijeron que no debía dormir ella cayó en un profundo sueño. Horas más tarde sus…** – Nodoka dejó de hablar, intentaba ordenar las palabras para que todo sonara algo mejor– **sus funciones vitales dejaron de funcionar.**

– **Eso no puede ser, me estás mintiendo** – las piernas de Ranma dejaron de tener fuerza y notó como caía al suelo **– ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla, necesito verla…**

– **Está en el quirófano 2** – dijo Tofú que hacía un rato que había llegado a la sala de espera. Vestía una bata blanca y se estaba quitando una mascarilla – **Los médicos han conseguido reanimarla – **La familia al completo suspiró aliviada, era una gran noticia. – **pero aún no está fuera de peligro – **concluyó el Tofú.

Ranma no lo había escuchado porque en cuanto supo donde estaba Akane echó a correr en dirección hacia ella. Al llegar al quirófano varias enfermeras le llamaron la atención y le pidieron que por favor no entrara pero él hizo caso omiso.

Al entrar Akane volvió para mirarlo y le sonrió. Los médicos y enfermeros que se encontraban allí le pidieron que se fuera y lo empujaron a la salida. De fondo se oyó un "_piiiiiiiiiiii"_ procedente de una máquina que estaba muy cerca de Akane. Todo el personal que intentaba echar a Ranma del quirófano se olvidaró de él y corrió hacia la paciente. Ranma pudo ver como el cuerpo de Akane saltaba cuando la presionaban con una máquina que debía proporcionarle algún tipo de electricidad. La primera máquina, la del pitido, dibujaba en su pantalla una zigazaga cada vez que Akane recibía una descarga pero seguía haciendo ese "_piiiiiiiiiii"_ insoportable.

– **Doctor, creo que la hemos perdido** – dijo una enfermera.

– **No, no, noooooo** – gritó Ranma – **Akane, no, no me dejes** – susurró acercándose a ella. Al llegar a su lado pudo ver que la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, jamás la había visto tan pálida – **Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee** – gritó desesperadamente como un aullido que retumbó por todo Nerima.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo de siempre:**

**Ranma no me pertenece pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**La canción "Entre flores" tampoco es mía, pertenece al grup Efecto mariposa.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y perdón si os hice derramar alguna lágrima. SORRY! Jijijiji**

**Os traigo un capítulo muy muy corto donde nada es lo que parece. ¡Estoy muy atareada y no encuentro el momento de actualizar! Pero más vale esto cortito que nada ¿no?**

**Decidme qué os va pareciendo la historia. ¡Mil gracias!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estoy aquí contigo<strong>_  
><em><strong>tan cerca y lejos a la vez<strong>_  
><em><strong>y se nos vuelve a hacer de noche.<strong>_

_**Después de un nuevo día**_  
><em><strong>me pesa aún más la vida, amor,<strong>_  
><em><strong>secaste mi voz<strong>_  
><em><strong>y sólo se que me quisiste tanto.<strong>_

– **¿No vas a venir al cementerio? **– preguntó Kasumi abriendo la puerta dejando pasar algo de luz a aquella habitación oscura.

– **No** – desde que murió su garganta sólo le dejaba decir monosílabos. Y ni eso le apetecía, lo único que quería era dormir y desaparecer del mundo.

– **Es muy feo esto que estás haciendo** – dijo Kasumi como si echara una regañina e intentando no sonar muy brusca.

– **Ya **– dijo "_pero más feo es que me deje aquí y no me haya arrastrado a su tumba, porque eso es lo que hubiera preferido_" pensó.

– **Bueno, supongo que algún día encontrarás las fuerzas para despedirte… algún día**. – Kasumi le acarició el pelo pensando que necesitaba un gesto de cariño, se equivocó al ver que retiró la cabeza.

Y el tiempo fue pasando… y quiso escuchar el consejo de los que le decían que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que hasta el dolor se olvidaba. Pero el tiempo pasaba lento y su dolor no sanaba…

Y un día de invierno, antes de Navidad tuvo la necesidad de ir al cementerio.

El primer día sólo fue capaz de decir un débil "_Hola_" al acercarse a su tumba. Hacía tanto que no hablaba que casi había olvidado como sonaba su propia voz.

Los días restantes no dijo mucho más: "_Buenas tardes_", "_Te traigo flores_", "_Buenas noches_", "_Feliz Navidad_", "_Feliz año nuevo_", "_Feliz día de San Valentín_"… nunca decía "_Adiós_". Había borrado esa palabra de su vocabulario.

Lo único que hacía era sentarse allí al salir de la facultad, muy cerquita de él, sentarse y esperar a que se hiciera de noche recordando los momentos que vivieron juntos.

Con el tiempo fue soltando su garganta, pero sólo cuando estaban a solas. La última frase que oyeron de sus labios fue aquel "_**Sí, quiero**_" que hizo tan feliz a los Saotome y a los Tendo.

Desde entonces emitía solamente algún monosílabo o algún gruñido y con el paso de los meses ni eso. El resto del mundo pensaba que debía tener una especie de enfermedad que le había provocado mudismo, su padre lloraba sólo de pensarlo.

Dejó de ir a la facultad y desaparecía días enteros. No hablaba con nadie y vestía de riguroso negro. "La viuda negra" decían algunos vecinos con malas lenguas.

Un día de primavera se sorprendió vistiendo de rojo, era su color favorito y quiso darle una sorpresa. Dejó el negro apartado y se dirigió a su refugio de soledad.

– **Buenas tardes** – dijo al llegar, casi sonríe pero no lo hizo, no sonreía, era otra de las cosas que murió con su muerte – **Te informo que hoy haríamos un año de casados.**

Se acercó a la tumba y la besó.

Y recordó aquel frío día en el hospital del año anterior…

_Cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio llorando encima de ella. Una máquina empezó a emitir un pitido que sonaba al compás de su corazón. Si ella hubiera podido hablar en aquel momento le hubiera dicho que jamás lo había visto tan guapo._

_Ranma al verla limpió rápidamente los retos de lágrimas, no podía mostrarse débil delante de nadie, ni de ella. El chico duro quiso abrazarla, era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento, pero los médicos le dijeron que no era lo más adecuado en esa situación._

_Estuvo tres días en observación y los médicos decidieron que ya estaba preparada para recibir visitas._

– **¿**_**No te había dicho que no quería verte por aquí?**__ – dijo Akane al verlo entrar._

– _**Nunca te hago caso, esta no iba a ser la primera vez** – contestó acercándose a su lado. _

_Tras comprobar que no había nadie más en la habitación decidió que era un buen momento para darle aquel abrazo que le habían negado días atrás. Ella correspondió y se sintió protegida entre los brazos de su… seguía sin saber qué eran._

– _**Enamorados** – susurró él en su oído._

– _**¿Cómo?** – preguntó ella intrigada. ¿Acaso eso era lo que eran? _

– _**Recuerdas aquel día en tu habitación. ¿Cuando me preguntaste que qué éramos?** – Ella asintió. – **Pues cuando creí que te perdía me di cuenta que eso era lo que éramos, somos dos enamorados. Y en mi caso creo que sólo soy capaz de reconocerlo cuando creo que te pierdo.**_

– _**¿Me… me … me… me es–to–y mu–rien–do?** – tartamudeó Akane asustada. Ranma se apresuró a decirle que no. – **Como lo estás reconociendo yo…**_

_Ranma se puso a reír a carcajada limpia. No esperaba esa respuesta de Akane después de una declaración amorosa en toda regla. Akane le dio un mazazo al ver que su enamorado se reía de ella._

– _**No te estás muriendo **– dijo él intentando aguantar su risa y al final logró ponerse serio – **¿y tú no tendrías que decirme algo también a mi?**_

– _**No,** – se apresuró a decir – **tú ya sabes lo que hay por mi parte no tengo porque decirlo.**_

_Sabía que Akane también estaba enamorada pero si él era de pocas palabras ella más._

– _**Ya pero me gustaría porque yo ya me he cansado de perder el tiempo. Y no sé si este sea el mejor lugar pero hay algo que si no te digo reviento**. – Ranma rebuscó en sus bolsillos y encontró una cajita roja, aquel color le gustaba, siempre le había dado suerte. Se arrodilló, cogió aire y lo soltó – **Akane Tendo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**_

_Ella iba a contestar cuando entró toda la familia y gritaron por ella: "**Síííííííííííííííííííííííííí**"_

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

Mmmm... no tengo perdón... pero es que olvidé del todo la historia. Pero lo importante es acabarla... algún día ;)

Ranma no me pertenece pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción "Entre flores" tampoco es mía, pertenece al grup Efecto mariposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Tú, me dejas sin nada<br>todo se acaba hoy.  
>Cerraste los ojos<br>no te dije adiós

Tú, tú lo eras todo  
>te fuiste antes que yo<br>bailando a mi alrededor  
>porque tú, sólo tú, en mi corazón.<p>

– **Aún recuerdo la cara que pusiste al escuchar mi respuesta. Yo susurré un "sí" que casi no se escuchó con el grito de nuestra familia.** – Roza con la punta de sus dedos las letras en relieve de la lápida donde ponía "Ranma Saotome" y una lágrima solitaria rueda por su mejilla. – **Aquí debería poner mi nombre y no el tuyo…**

_Después de la proposición de matrimonio los días de hospital para Akane resultaron más amenos. Mientras organizaba la boda y planeaba su luna de miel no pensaba en lo que los médicos le dijeron horas después._

_– **Señorita Akane** – dijo el doctor Kyo con una carpeta en la mano – **tenemos el resultado de las pruebas. Ya sabemos el porqué de tus mareos y desmayos **– El doctor hizo una pausa, Akane también tenía sus sospechas._

_– **Ya… ¿me muero verdad?** – dijo mirándose las manos que estaban sujetando con fuerza las sábanas que la cubrían llenas de revistas de bodas._

_– **Me temo que sí. La resonancia magnética nos ha confirmado lo que temíamos. Hay un pequeño tumor en la zona derecha de su cerebro. Apenas alcanza unos milímetros, pero lo suficiente como para provocarte esos malestares**. – Los ojos de Akane por fin dejaron de mirar sus dedos y se dirigieron al médico. – **La fiebre no la provocó sólo la neumonía y tus bajas defensas hicieron que tardaras en curarte. Ahora mismo estás prácticamente indefensa porque tu cuerpo lucha contra el tumor.**_

_– **¿Tiene cura doctor? **– más que una pregunta parecía una súplica._

_– **Actualmente no** – Akane sollozó. – **Pero la ciencia avanza a pasos agigantados. Y hay medicación que puede permitirle llevar una vida normal y …**_

_– **¿Sabe que me voy a casar? – **Akane cortó al doctor **– de esto ni una palabra a mi familia **– dijo muy seria._

_– **¿Eres feliz? – **le preguntó Ranma el día antes de la boda después de cenar en la cocina._

_– **Claro** – se apresuró a contestarle ella sentándose en el regazo de su prometido y rodeándolo con sus brazos – **¿A caso dudas que puedas hacerme feliz? Porque si es así anulamos la boda y tan contentos.**_

_– **¿Y no será que eso es lo que tú quieres? Porque por lo que a mi respeta** – aferró la cintura de su prometida más a él, se acercó a su oído y susurro – **esta boda solo se anularía sobre me cadáver.** – A Akane se le erizó la piel, como si aquello fuera un mal augurio._

_– **¿Eres idiota o qué? Con esas cosas no se bromea. Además ni siquiera sé porque me preguntas si soy feliz, ¿es que no es obvio?** – gritó enfadada._

_– **Cualquiera lo diría hermanita** – comentó Nabiki entrando a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió un yogurt – **cuñadito mañana en vuestra luna de miel a ver si le quitas esa mala hostia a base de…**_

_– **¡NABIKI! QUIERES IRTE Y DEJARNOS A SOLAS** – gritaron enfurecidos y sonrojados los dos._

_Nabiki con toda la calma del mundo cogió una cucharilla y se comió el yogurt lentamente ante la atenta mirada de su hermana menor y su futuro cuñado. Seguían rojos como un tomate e inmóviles. Optó por dejarlos a solas, decidió que las cámaras habrían filmado el porqué de aquellos gritos y que ya lo miraría más tarde._

_– **Lo siento Akane pero desde que me declaré en el hospital que te veo rara**. – dijo Ranma una vez se fue Nabiki – **Te veo contenta pero no feliz. No puedo evitar pensar que yo tenga la culpa de algo y…**_

_Akane lo acalló con un beso, lo besó desesperadamente como si no existiera nada más. Lo último que quería era que él se sintiera culpable por algo ajeno a él._

_– **Soy feliz y punto. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres y mañana será el día más importante de nuestras vidas. No te sientas culpable más que de hacerme dichosa y ahora a dormir** – lo besó en los labios dulcemente y salió hacia su habitación._

_Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y rápidamente se echó en su cama y como todas las noches lloró y lloró pegada a su almohada evitando hacer ruido._

_Se sentía culpable por ese gran secreto que portaba pero no quería que nadie sintiera lástima por ella. Además el doctor le dijo que había gente que había vivido más de cincuenta años con un tumor como el suyo. No tenía razón ninguna para preocupar a nadie. Y menos a su prometido…_

_La puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió hacia las tres de la noche. Akane llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama, al ver el rostro que la observaba des del umbral se mordió el labio inferior._

_– **¿No sabes que da mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia el día de la boda? **– susurró negando con la cabeza para dar más credibilidad a su pregunta._

_Ranma se acercó a ella y se sentó a su vera._

_– **Dentro de unas horas me caso contigo. Creo que no puedo ser más desgraciado, piénsalo bien Akane. Es que ni siquiera sabes cocinar. Hoy he tenido que comerme unos pastelitos que me han destrozado el estómago y por eso no puedo dormir** – dijo masajeándose la barriga._

_– **Tú sigue así que al final te dejo plantado en el altar. Además yo no he cocinado nada hoy. Eso te pasa por glotón.** – susurró haciéndole una mueca._

_– **No puedes dejarme plantado en el artar, no te lo perdonaría jamás. ¿No ves que llevo semanas yendo a clases de baile?** – dijo con una sonrisa conquistadora – **¿Quieres que te enseñe como he mejorado? **– preguntó tendiéndole una mano mientras se levantaba._

_Akane se levantó y abrió su cajita de música. Y así se pasaron largo rato bailando entre risas y dedos índices que pedían silencio para no despertar a los demás. Cuando Ranma cayó de rodillas por el dolor de estómago que tenía decidieron que era el momento de dejar de bailar. Akane se mostró preocupada._

_– **Sólo son nervios Akane ya sabes que siempre me afectan al estómago** – dijo Ranma para tranquilizarla._

_Pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada Ranma arropaba a Akane y aunque esta cerró los ojos apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Aquel dolor de cabeza volvía a hacer de las suyas._

_Ranma también se metió en la cama pero los calambres y el dolor que sentía en su vientre no lo dejaron descansar._

_Allí estaban, cada uno en su dormitorio aunque ninguno de los dos había_ _dormido apenas unos minutos cuando los despertaron para la gran ceremonia._

– **Bueno, basta ya de llorar.** – Respira profundamente, se pone en pié y con la palma de mano borra los restos que quedaban de aquella lágrima impertinente. – **Hoy toca ser valiente. ¿Sabes? Todo se acaba. Dentro de muy poquito estaremos juntos. Compartiendo las mismas flores…**

**_Continuará..._ **


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma no me pertenece pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción "Entre flores" tampoco es mía, pertenece al grup Efecto mariposa.

Y una última cosilla… no me odiéis.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

_Te llevas mi sonrisa  
>te dejas todo lo demás<br>y estoy aquí entre malvas flores..._

Akane caminaba por un largo pasillo acompañada de un doctor vestido con una bata blanca. Su elegante vestido rojo resaltaba en ese lugar que olía a desinfectante y donde el blanco y el gris perla de las puertas de las habitaciones era los únicos colores que los fluorescentes iluminaban.

El único sonido que se oía era el repicar de sus tacones y el de los pasos del doctor. De vez en cuando se escuchaba algún grito a lo lejos. "Qué pena… cuánta locura", pensaba Akane cada vez que los escuchaba ya que se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que sonaba uno.

– **Hemos llegado señorita** – el doctor del bigote se paró frente a una puerta numerada con el 147.

– **Señora, si no le importa** – contesta Akane más cortante de lo que ella quisiera.

– **Perdone, señora. Es que la he visto tan joven que pensé… – **Akane hizo un gesto con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no pasaba nada – **En fin, aquí está la habitación que buscaba. Si no le importa, ya que ha pedido que no estemos en la habitación ninguno de los doctores de la clínica déjeme avisarla de su visita antes de permitirle entrar.**

Akane asintió, comprendía lo que le decía pero estaba ansiosa por entrar.

La puerta se abrió minutos después.

– **No sé si la reconocerá cuando la vea, está muy sedada. Quizás sea mejor así. Si surgiera cualquier cosa pulse el botón rojo que se encuentra en al lado de la puerta, yo me mantendré fuera por si me necesita** – Akane se disponía a entrar cuando el hombre la agarra del brazo con brusquedad y se le acerca a su oreja – **Sobretodo no la pongas nerviosa, nos costó meses que no reaccionara con violencia.**

– **Lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada – **dijo soltándolo con la misma brusquedad – **ella no tuvo ninguna consideración conmigo. Y menos con él…**

Al entrar Akane no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al corazón. La imagen que vio la dejó compungida.

Aquella chica que estaba tumbada en la cama no era ni la mitad de lo que fue. Estaba muy delgada y más pálida de lo que siempre fue. Sus grandes ojos siempre llenos de vida y luz estaban casi escondidos en las cuencas del cráneo. Su largo pelo negro ya no le caía sobre los hombros. Lo tenía mucho muy corto, más que cuando a Akane en su adolescencia alguien se lo cortó. Tenía muchos mechones blancos que le daban un aspecto envejecido… era demasiado joven para estar así.

Akane que iba decidida a decirle todo lo que meses atrás no pudo. Decirle que le arruinó la vida. Decirle que se merecía lo peor. Decirle que él no se merecía aquello. Decirle que… que… que… que era una asesina…

Pero al verla allí supo que bastante castigo tenía ya y sólo una pregunta salió de sus labios.

– **¿Por qué lo hiciste? **– Y por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron y la mujer que se tendía en la cama sonrió.

– **Pensé que nunca vendrías a verme. Por fin tienes la dignidad de venir a pedirme perdón** – su voz sonaba casi en un susurro.

– **¿Pedir perdón yo?** – La incredulidad de Akane crecía por segundos – **¡Pero por favor! Si la que acabó con su vida fuiste tú. Él no merecía lo que le hiciste… – **y en aquel momento su mente voló hasta el día que cambió su vida.

_Akane entró por la puerta de la iglesia con su reluciente vestido blanco, al estilo occidental pero que en Japón estaba muy de moda. Miraba a su alrededor a través del velo que le tapaba la cara y veía como sus familiares, amigos, compañeros de cientos de aventuras… la miraban, se sentía feliz y ni siquiera reparaba en que había dormido poquísimo._

_Miró al altar y su apuesto prometido la esperaba con una mueca por sonrisa. Al acercarse a él descubrió la cara de cansado que tenía. Estaba tan agotado como ella y no puedo evitar el reír al pensar que se pasarían luna de miel durmiendo._

_Cuando su padre ofreció su mano a Ranma él la cogió y dirigiéndose hacia el párroco la música dejó de sonar._

_– **Queridos amigos, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a esta pareja en …** – empezó a decir el cura con voz grave, una voz que resonaba entre los muros de aquella vieja iglesia._

_Akane y Ranma no se quitaban ni un ojo de encima, Ranma sudaba la gota gorda. Akane pensó que se debía a los nervios que a él le afectaban así. Cuando vio que él dirigió una de sus manos a la barriga recordó que en la barriga también le afectaban y pensó que Ranma era mucho más vulnerable de lo que quería hacer creer a los demás._

_Algunos sollozos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones._

_– **Con tanto lloriqueo esto parece más un funeral que una boda** – murmuró Ranma sin mover mucho los labios._

_– **Yo quería una boda íntima sin tantos ex, ni padres llorones, fuiste tú quien no quiso fugarse** – contestó ella de igual manera._

_– **Si no fuera por el dolor de estómago que tengo por culpa de tus malditos pastelitos te cogía ahora mismo y me fugaba contigo en brazos **– susurró Ranma llevándose la mano al estómago._

_– **Excusas, tú siempre tienes excusas para todo** – susurró Akane sonriente – **y deja ya de decir lo de los pastelitos que yo no cociné ningún pastelito ayer.**_

_– **¿Entonces de quien eran los pastelitos que había en tu habitación?** – preguntó Ranma ya sin susurrar._

_– **Ni idea, yo sólo sé que nos estamos casando y que deberías prestar atención a lo que nos dice el padre** – le dijo Akane dándole un codazo._

_– **¿Decía usted padre?** – preguntó Ranma dirigiéndose al cura._

_– **Decía que sí quiere a Akane como esposa en la…**_

_– **Sí, sí, conozco todo ese rollo, no hace falta que lo repita** – dijo mientras miraba a Akane a los ojos. – **Sí, quiero.**_

_Tras el "Sí, quiero" de Akane, Ranma la tomó en sus brazos y la besó sin que el cura acabara de hablar, la iglesia entera rompió en aplausos y gritos de alegría._

_Entonces las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron con un gran estruendo, tras ellas apareció Kodachi con un vestido de novia parecido al de Akane._

_– **Llevo un rato esperando y no oigo lo de "Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre"** – gritó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo._

_– **Para evitar situaciones como esta decidimos que esa parte nos la saltaríamos** – respondió Ranma que instintivamente se había colocado delante de Akane extendiendo un brazo firmemente en posición de defensa._

_– **Oh amor mío, que guapo te has puesto para mi jojojo –** rió Kodachi al ver a Ranma. – **En cuanto esa muerta de hambre muera podrás casarte conmigo y acabarás con todo este paripé. Sé que tú me amaaaas jojojojo** – gritaba mirando a Ranma._

_Akane miró furiosa a Ranma que a su vez la miró como diciéndole que él no entendía nada._

_– **Ya verás mi querido Ranma como seremos felices dentro de un rato cuando te cases conmigo** – decía mientras se acercaba a él, de repente miró a Akane y le preguntó – **¿Te gustaron los pastelitos que preparé para ti con todo mi cariño? jojojojoojojo.**_

_Fue entonces cuando Ranma ató todos los cabos sueltos y entendió lo que había querido decir Kodachi, fue a hablar cuando su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar y empezó a subirle algo desde el estómago, empezó a sudar fríamente y sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a su boca en el mismo instante en que vomitó algo negruzco y viscoso. Sus piernas dejaron de responder y cayó al suelo de rodillas._

_Akane corrió a socorrerlo y lo alcanzó en el mismo momento en que él caía al suelo evitando un golpe mayor._

_–**Te quiero tanto** – susurró Ranma mientras con una mano le acariciaba la cara. La mano entonces perdió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y cayó al suelo._

_Ranma pereció allí mismo con los ojos abiertos contemplando a la persona que más había querido en su vida._

_Akane al contemplar aquella escena no pudo hablar, no pudo gritar, no pudo llorar, no pudo moverse. Permaneció allí viendo morir al que fue, es y sería su gran amor._

_Dejó de oír gritos a su alrededor donde los invitados llamaban a una ambulancia y varias personas intentaban retener a Kodachi que gritaba desesperadamente:_

_– **Debiste ser tú la que comiese los pastelitos no él, lo has matado Akane Tendo y nunca te lo perdonaré…**_

_Akane no la oyó, Akane no vió, Akane no sintió, Akane dejó de ser ella._

– **En algo estamos de acuerdo. No debió ser él quien muriera – **dijo Kodachi – **todo estaba perfectamente planeado para la que muriera fueras tú. Te puse una cestita con dos pastelitos en una cesta con una tarjeta: "De tu amor para endulzar tu vida". **

– **Con lo que no contabas era con que Ranma iba y venía a mi habitación a su antojo y que pensó que aquello era para él. Tenían buena pinta y aún creyendo que los había hecho yo se los comió. – **Akane acabó de explicar lo que Kodachi no sabía pero con el tiempo había deducido.

– **Si lo hubieras comido tú no habrías llegado a ser su esposa ni un segundo. La cantidad de veneno para tu peso y altura era perfecta para que murieras mientras dormías. Cuando te vi en la iglesia pensé que quizás mi plan no hubiera resultado. Nunca creí que sería él quien… – **una lágrima brotó entre sus ojos hundidos entre aquellas ojeras – **en fin, en cuanto tenga ocasión te mataré con mis propias manos.**

A Akane aquello no la sorprendió. Aquella mujer no tenía ningún sentido del bien y el mal.

– **No hará falta. Me bastará con que me hagas un favor. Dame la receta** – sentenció Akane fríamente. – **Ya terminaré yo lo que tú no pudiste hacer.**

Akane salió del hospital con un papelito bien cogido entre sus manos. Al llegar al dojo se dirigió a la cocina. La familia la miró extrañada, primero por su ropa y segundo porque iba a cocinar. Al acabar los pastelitos no dejó que se enfriaran, los comió y salió hacia el cementerio.

– **No sé bien que debo decir** – dijo Akane sentada sobre la tumba de Ranma – **sé que te sentirás orgulloso de mi, te oigo llamarme todas las noches mientras duermo. Me dices que vuelva a ti y eso haré… he esperado que el tumor haga su trabajo, hace tiempo que dejé de tomar la medicación pero los médicos no me dan una fecha exacta para poder estar contigo otra vez y por eso he decidido que lo justo es morir como tú lo hiciste. Pronto estaremos juntos… **

Cerró los ojos y allí se durmió, no le importó el frío… no le importó el que dirán… sólo quería volverlo a ver.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban acompañados de una gran sonrisa. Estaba en una habitación amarilla tapada con unas sábanas blancas con unas pequeñas flores de cerezo rosa palo.

Olía como el psiquiátrico al que fue a ver a Kodachi. Si no fuera porque pensaba que estaba muerta habría jurado que estaba en un hospital.

– **Hola dormilona** – dijo Ranma con toda la dulzura del mundo. – **Como ves todo ha salido bien.**

Akane levantó su mano lentamente para tocar a Ranma, tuvo miedo que al rozarlo él desaparecería pero no lo hizo. Acarició su rostro largo rato mientras él lo miraba extrañado.

– **Cualquiera diría que hace años que no me ves** – ironizó él.

– **Estoy enamorada de ti, te quiero, no me vuelvas a dejar** – Y aunque ella quiso que aquello fuera un grito sonó a susurros. Se encontraba muy débil y tenía tubitos que la rodeaban pero aquello no impidió que se aferrara al cuello de Ranma llorando desconsoladamente, como una niña que se ha perdido y no encuentra a sus padres.

Ranma le devolvió el abrazo y la consoló. Cuando ella logró tranquilizarse llamó a un doctor para que la revisara.

Cuando el doctor le aseguró que estaba todo en orden y que aquello parecía un milagro Ranma explicó a Akane que hacían allí.

Hacía casi un mes que estaba en coma, después de su aventura en la playa la llevó al hospital y estuvo ingresada. Le tuvieron que hacer una operación de urgencia porque encontraron un tumor en su cabeza que lograron extirpar. Aún así ella no recuperó el conocimiento hasta unos días después que empezó a hablar en sueños y delirando sobre bodas y pastelitos.

Algo pasó que hizo que dejara de hablar. Los médicos no entendían nada ya que la operación había ido bien y parecía que la paciente progresaba. Ranma le explicó que él estuvo allí día y noche. Un buen día empezó a explicarle cosas que le pasaban, cosas que le contaban… cualquier cosa era buena mientras oyera una voz conocida, le dijo un doctor. A veces intuía una sonrisa en el rostro de Akane pero no despertaba.

Akane se sentía aturdida por toda aquella información y pudo notar un vendaje en su cabeza mientras él le contaba todo aquello. Empezó a entender las cosas, cuando dejó de delirar fue cuando él murió en "su sueño". Las voces que creía oír eran ciertas… aquellas que le pedían que volviera a él. Ranma la salvó otra vez sin saberlo.

– **Gracias por todo Ranma, creo que volví gracias a ti** – dijo Akane cuando Ranma acabó su relato.

– **Sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí** – contestó él con cierta petulancia.

– **No seas tan creído Saotome** – dijo Akane mientras pensaba que por él sería capaz hasta de acabar con su vida. – **Y prométeme una cosa. Jamás de los jamases comerás pastelitos hechos por mi.**

– **¡Lo prometo!** – exclamó Ranma emocionado sin saber a que venía aquella petición. Lo único que sabía es que ya no tendría que comerse esa basura que cocinaba ella…

Iba a preguntar el por qué cuando ella le dio un beso.

Nodoka, Gemma y Soun entraron por la puerta en ese momento. Soun se puso a llorar y Nodoka abrazó a Akane mientras Gemma gritaba emocionado que al fin habría boda.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que he tardado mucho…y como decía al inicio del capítulo: no me odiéis! <strong>

**He tenido problemas con mi conexión de Internet, con el trabajo y la salud… y sobretodo problemas con mi inspiración y aunque la historia lleva muuuuuucho tiempo escrita no me atrevía a publicar. La verdad no me convencía el final que, al final sin saber si hice bien o no, cambié porque a veces te hartas de llorar demasiado y no os lo merecéis y menos los que lleváis tiempo queriendo un final decente para esta historia. Aquí tenéis el resultado! Espero hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, a mi me costó la escritura mis musas se fueron y hace tiempo que no me acompañan… **

**Besos enormes y espero volver algún día, ya tengo alguna historia nueva rondando por mi cabeza :)**


End file.
